Free
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: Kagome is a princess in this story and she is also from the same era as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I suck at summaries so just give it a shot. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Free

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show. If I did then Sesshomaru

would be with Kagome.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

_Kagome_

Princess Kagome Fumiko Harumi Higurashi.

This is my name, a very long name.

Its really annoying for example when ever I enter a room, people rise while they shout out

my name.

I guess it won't be annoying at first until you get sick of it.

I really hated being the younger sister.

Yeah I'm not an only child I have a older sister named Princess Kikyo Mayumi Natsumi

Sakiko Higurashi.

My sister is the first born heir so she gets to rule next, don't get me wrong I don't mind.

I don't really want to rule it seems really boring to me.

I wish to travel around and visit different places.

I haven't left this palace and I feel like a prisoner.

I just want to be free as a bird but now I'm stuck in a cage waiting to be freed.

Our parents the King and Queen of the Eastern Lands decided to hold a big party for my

birthday party.

I didn't even want a party or presents, all I wanted to do was sleep.

I was in a room full of maid who were trying to figure out what I would wear for the

party.

I told them it was okay and I could do it myself but they insisted which was a few hours ago.

I yawned because I'm really tired.

"Princess Kagome are you tired."

'No shit Sherlock.'

"Yes, just a little."

"Okay then, go get changed and get some rest you're getting a visit from the Western

Lands and his sons."

'Oh joy.'

I really like the Lord but not his sons.

I guess I was okay with the younger one but the older one was a different story.

When we were little we went to visit them but he completely ignored us, since we were

humans.

I didn't like him.

Maybe he changed maybe he didn't and I really didn't care.

The were all full demons except for the younger one Inuyasha he is a half-demon he was cute with his dog ears but his brother just had the same expression on his face and he wouldn't even try and start a conversation.

Well I really didn't care since I stayed mostly with Inuyasha and I had a blast but then we had to leave.

That was the last time we saw them.

I was happy about getting away from Sesshomaru but sad about leaving Inuyasha.

I guess I'm a little happy about seeing Inuyasha.

I changed into a lighter dress for sleeping and headed to bed.

* * *

**· **That's the end. What do you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Free

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show. If I did then Sesshomaru would be with Kagome.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

"My sons, I've just gotten an invitation to the Eastern Land for Princess Kagome's 16th birthday."

"Really."

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Do we have to go father."

"Yes we do Sesshomaru."

"You don't have to say anything but our presence is a must."

"I'm glad were going we haven't seen the princesses since we were little."

"We might arrive a few days early but that's good, I can get a chance to discuss a few things with their father."

'Great, I'll be around the annoying the older one and the always happy and smiling younger one.'

"You two go get your stuff packed we leave tonight."

"What tonight, can't wait until the morning dad what about mom."

"I'll just carry her when she gets tired."

I really didn't want to go to this party but I didn't want to displease my father.

I wonder how the princesses look now.

When Kikyo was little she had brown eyes and her black hair grown below her shoulders.

Her little sister Kagome had stormy blue and gray eyes which was weird because none of her parents had that eye color and her black hair right above her shoulder.

I guess I'll find out in the morning.

I left my room with a packed bag for my stay in the Eastern lands.

* * *

**·**Annnnndddd cut. That's a rap guys. Chapter 2 finish. Eating my favorite ice-cream now yummy. Chapter 3 is being typed now bye……


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Free

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show. If I did then Sesshomaru would be with Kagome.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

We waited patiently for the Lord of the Western Lands by the entrance I was getting tired and my feet was hurting.

My father looked at my and could tell.

"Kagome go to the main dining room and wait there, we will bring the visitors there."

"Thank you father."

I bowed and left.

"We'll there is my woman."

I sighed.

"Hello, Koga."

"Good morning, Princess."

"Did you get a good nights rest."

"Yes I did Koga and what are you doing here exactly."

"I heard what your father said and decided to pay my best friend a visit."

(Kagome and Koga are best friends in this story he only called her his woman to annoy her.)

"I knew you heard my father but why are you away from your post."

"My shifts over and I came here before I went to bed."

*yawn*

"Koga your tired so go to bed, I'll see you later okay."

"Ok, can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure."

"Can I have a kiss goodnight."

"It's afternoon and no."

*humph*

"Fine then."

He turned and left, then I heard the door open.

****

When we arrived at the castle I saw only three people standing at the entrance.

"Hello and welcome to the Eastern Lands, my old friend."

"It's nice to be here."

'My father can be so silly sometimes.'

"Father."

"Oh, yes I forgot."

"This is my eldest Prince Sesshomaru, my youngest Prince Inuyasha and my lovely mate

Izayoi."

"You guys have grown, this is my wife Queen Yoshie and my eldest Princess Kikyo."

"Let us be on our way to the main dining room, that is where my youngest resides."

'Kikyo has grown much her hair down grown to the middle of her back and her eyes

much more refined.'

'Halfway to our destination I heard a conversation between a human and a wolf."

'The human smelt of vanilla and cherry blossoms a very rare combination, it was tolerant.'

'Kikyo smelt of jasmine.'

"_Koga your tired so go to bed, I'll see you later okay."_

"_Ok, can I ask you something."_

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Can I have a kiss goodnight."_

"_It's afternoon and no."_

_*humph*_

"_Fine then."_

Then we entered the room.

'The wolf had left but now a young lady was left.'

"This is my youngest Princess Kagome."

She bowed.

"Hello."

'Her voice was small and soft, she smelt very nervous."

"There is no need to get nervous little one, don't you remember us."

"Of course not father they were very little when we first met them."

'This was Inuyasha speaking.'

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She ran to him and hugged.

"Hey Kagome, I guess you remember me."

He scratched his had nervously.

"Of course I did how can I forget those cute ears on your head."

'I finally looked at her closely, she looked like a doll.'

'Her her once short black hair was now below her butt and her blue and grey eyes much

more expressive.'

'Was she really turning sixteen, she was short a for a fifteen year old.'

(Okay here are their ages. Kagome 15 going on 16, Kikyo 16, Inuyasha 16 and

Sesshomaru 17 going on 18)

"Well okay now, since everyone is introduced why don't we have lunch."

*growl*

'Kagome's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.'

"Come on little one let us get you some food."

We all sat at the table while the maids served the food.

****

I was peacefully eating my lunch when I felt someone eyes on me I glanced up to see who it was and it was Sesshomaru.

He looked at me funny.

*sigh*

"Father."

"Yes, Kagome."

"May I be excused."

"Why."

"I want to for a walk in the garden if I can."

"Yes you may, after you ate."

*sigh*

"Ok, father."

I quickly/slowly ate my food.

I grabbed and apple and a banana of one of the trays and headed to the garden."

I sat underneath a cherry blossom tree and slowly ate my fruits.

"I know you are there Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha."

"Hello princess."

"Hi, again you two."

'I finally got a real chance to look at them.'

'Sesshomaru was very tall his golden eyes with his markings on his face and a cute tail

draped around his shoulder, I so wanted to touch it but resisted doing it.'

'Inuyasha was tall to but now like his brother, they had the same hair and eyes except he had dog ears at the top of his head.'

"Hey, princess you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine but just call me Kagome okay."

"Ok, but call me Inuyasha."

"Kagome, It's time for your lessons with Lady Kaede."

"Okay mother, I'll be there in a second."

"Well, I had a great time talking to both of you now I must leave.

I bowed and left.

* * *

That was the last of her that I saw for the day.

Her running inside with her flowing dark hair swishing from side to side.

* * *

· There you have it Chapter 3 of Free. Typing up chapters of my other stories bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Free

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show. If I did then Sesshomaru would be with Kagome.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry. *bows deeply*

I hope you can forgive me.

Now I'll continue this story.

* * *

"Kagome you should focus on the center."

"I know I know."

'What the hell does it look like I'm doing.'

I released the arrow and it hit the center.

"Kaede-sensei I did it."

"Nice shot princess."

I turned and hugged him.

"I did it Koga, I'm so happy."

"Yes you did it you're getting better."

I smiled more.

Koga knew what to say all the time to make me feel better.

But I frowned when another arrow hit the center.

I knew who it was and I really didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Don't worry little sister soon you'll be able to shoot like me."

I looked up at her and stared.

I threw my bow and arrows on the ground and left.

I can her Kaede calling for me and Koga following me.

I felt like crying but didn't that's just what she wanted.

I have been competing with her since the day I was born.

My parents always show off Kikyo and I'm usually left out.

*sigh*

"You can't let her get to you."

I turned and hugged him.

"I know but I can't help it."

He held me tighter.

"How about we go to the gardens and pick flowers."

"But you hate picking flowers."

"I do but I'll do it just for ok."

"Ok."

I smiled at him and ran for the gardens.

"Last one there is a rotten egg."

****

I watched her as she practice.

She looked so determined.

"Kagome you should focus on the center."

"I know I know."

She released the arrow and it hit the mark.

"Kaede-sensei I did it."

She was smiling.

Then the wolf came in.

"Nice shot princess."

She hugged him when he was near to her .

"I did it Koga, I'm so happy."

"Yes you did it you're getting better."

She smiled more.

'Why does it bother me that she hugged him.'

Another arrow hit the center and I smelt jasmine.

It was her sister.

She calmly walked up to her.

"Don't worry little sister soon you'll be able to shoot like me."

Did she think she was better.

Kagome looked as if she was going to cry.

Kikyo smirked when she left.

This family had problems just like mines.

****

"Kagome I've got to go my shift is coming up."

"Ok Koga, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I watched him go.

It seems that he was the only one that really understands me.

He told me many great stories of the world beyond the palace walls.

You see I haven't been outside the walls.

I really want to go but my parents forbid it.

Whenever I asked about going outside of the walls they say no and change the subject.

Kikyo has been outside the walls they say she can protect herself.

I know I'm not good of a miko as she is but I'm trying.

I turned to the direction of which I felt an aura coming.

Then I saw who it was.

It was Sesshomaru.

I just turned back around to stare at the birds in the tree.

****

She looked very sad and lonely.

'Why the hell am I thinking about a human.'

'**Maybe it's because you care for her.'**

'Nonsense I've just seen her for the first times in years.'

'**So, look at her does she have the smiling face she had when she was younger.'**

'No.'

'**Exactly.'**

"I wish I was like them."

I looked down at her trying to figure out what she meant.

She pointed up to the birds.

I was curious as to why she wanted to be a bird.

"Why."

She smiled a sad smile.

"Look at them they are so carefree, so free to do what they want and they can go where ever they like."

"Princess."

"Kagome."

She looked at me.

"You can call me by real name not Princess, I already have enough people calling me that."

"Kagome have you ever been anywhere outside the palace."

"Have you been listening to me at all, I just wanted to be a bird so I can go wherever I want not walk around this palace all the time."

"There is no need to get angry I just had to confirm my suspicions."

"Humph."

"My birthday is coming up in a few weeks."

"Really."

"I'll ask my father to throw a party for me and I'll invite your family, you will have to come along."

"Really."

She was smiling again.

"Yes."

She hugged me and I stiffened.

I haven't been hugged in a long time.

My mother always did before she died.

I awkwardly hugged her back.

*cough*

"Koga."

She ran and hugged him.

'What is with her and hugs.'

'**I dunno.'**

"Guess what."

"What."

"I'll be able to leave the palace grounds."

"Really how are you going to do it, you know I'm not going to carry you."

"No you don't have to carry me but you can be my guard."

"Huh."

"My parents think I can't protect myself so I should get a guard and I'm choosing you."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Well okay that's a pretty good plan but how are you going to them to let you leave."

She turned to me and smiled.

"His birthday is coming up and he's going to host it at his palace and he's inviting my family and since you're my guard you can protect me if something happens but I don't think something will I think."

I gaped at her.

'**Did she say all of that in one breath.'**

"Princess breath."

"Okay but what do you think."

"It's a very good plan but I can't allow it."

She sharply turned and looked at him.

"What."

"I said I can't allow to leave Princess, it's to dangerous for you to leave."

I smelt the tears.

"You know what fine I won't leave, I'm sorry Prince Sesshomaru but I decline your offer I'll just stay in this stupid ass palace all my life until I'm freaking bones."

She ran after what she said.

I looked directly at the wolf.

He looked like he was regretting what he said.

"You are keeping something from her."

"I'm sorry Prince Sesshomaru but this isn't you r business right now and I'm just trying to protect her."

"By looking her up, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I turned around and walked away.

'**What do you think they are keeping from us.'**

'I don't know but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Yes, finally I'm done. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Free

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this show. If I did then Sesshomaru would be with Kagome.

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Are you sure Inutaisho."

"Yes I'm sure, Naraku has starting to build an army and he sent his underlings to search for the sacred jewel."

"Umm, this isn't good what if he finds it."

"He not we will help you protect it."

'Sacred jewel, I haven't heard of it before.'

'I'll figure it out later I'm going to for a bath.'

"Ahhh, this is the life."

"I guess this is the only perks of being a princess."

"Indoor hot spring, all the food you can eat, comfy clothes and beds."

*sigh*

"But I still want freedom."

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head.

I started to feel sleeping so I came out, dried off and went to bed.

*dream begins*

"Ok this is weird."

I was inside an endless room, their was nothing inside it and it was pink.

Suddenly a woman appear in front of me.

"Hello my child."

"Huh."

"Do you know who I am dear."

"Um no I've never met you but you familiar you look like me."

The woman had the same hair and eyes as her.

"You're my mother but what about Queen Yoshie isn't she my mom and if you are my mother why did you give me up."

"I had to my child if I didn't then you would be dead just like me."

"Your dead."

"Yes I am child and I'm here to tell you something important."

"Okay."

"There is a reason you cannot leave the palace, I have place a barrier around it to cloak the aura of the sacred jewel."

"You did why and what does that have to do with me."

"You will have to find out the rest my child."

Her mother hugged her and smile.

"It is time to wake up."

*dream ends*

I opened my eyes.

"Happy Birthday Princess Kagome."

I looked at them then I turned around.

*gasp*

"What the hell is your problem we came all the way to your bedroom to wish you a happy birthday and all you do is ignore us, you are a disgrace to have as a sister."

I sat up with tears in my eyes.

"That's just it your not my sister, you aren't my dad or my mom, you lied to me about my whole life and you expect me to just forget and have a fun time, I can't have a fun time."

"And you Kikyo don't you dear talk about disgrace now everybody out."

"You can just…."

"OUT!!!!!!!"

I release some of my spiritual energy just to ensure they really leave.

I've been lied to all my life.

*sigh*

****

"Will you care to explain what she said just now."

"Yes I will explain but when Kagome is here I don't want to explain twice."

"Fine we'll talk over breakfast."

'They are not her real parents.'

'**Should've known.'**

I smelt vanilla and cherry blossoms heading our way.

"Let's make our way to the dining room."

(I just realized I've never mentioned the name of Kikyo and Kagome's father.)

She entered the room silently and sat down at her usual seat.

She smelt calm, too calm.

"Kagome dear, it's time we had a talk."

"I think so to King Haru."

He scratched his head nervously.

"You have to understand we are just trying to protect you."

"From what."

I decided to talk.

"From Naraku."

"What, why does he want me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You know him."

"No you idiot I haven't left the palace grounds so I don't know him, I heard his name when King Inutaisho and King Haru was talking about it."

"You heard us, when."

She lazy blew her bangs from her eyes. (I always blow my out of my eyes.)

"Last night when I was on my way to my bedroom."

"Um."

"So why exactly does he want me."

I looked at her as if she grown a second head.

'Can't she put the peace together.'

****

They all looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Naraku is after me and he is also after the jewel so that mean that the jewel is here, which I already now…"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Kagome."

This time it Queen Yoshie talking.

"You have the jewel."

"Huh, I don't have it I don't even know what it looks like."

"We don't either, your mother Midoriko brought you here when you was just a newborn baby, she gave you us and told us to protect you, she also left a note which you can read after we eat."

*growl*

"Well I guess I can't argue cause I'm starved and everyone thanks for wishing me a happy birthday just don't ever do it like that again, you guys startled me."

I smiled, I was actually happy that I found what really was going on.

"Now lets eat."

* * *

There it is chapter 5. I've got my writing mojo back on. Anyway R&R Bye


End file.
